Snow in April
by Death By Verbicide
Summary: Alex wakes up to a joyful surprise: it's snowing in National City! Maggie, however, couldn't care less. Sanvers fluff fic.


_"Snow?!"_ Alex stammered in amazement, throwing the blankets back. She crawling on her knees out of the mattress, before hurrying to her feet and enthusiastically running to the window, mouth hanging open in innocent surprise.

Maggie blinked, still in bed. She slowly propped herself onto her elbows, squinting at the white-tinted sunlight that harshly poured into their bedroom.

Alex touched the chilled window, breathing an awe-filled smile as she pressed her face and hands to the iced pane, admiring the winter wonderland that had become her city. "Mags, look! It's _snowing_ in National City!"

"Whoop-dee-doo," Maggie answered flatly, letting herself fall back onto the pillows. She tightly yanked the comforter over her head, disinterested.

Alex pouted at her girlfriend, and turned back over to the bed, sitting beside Maggie. She curiously poking Maggie's ticklish stomach through the blanket. "What? You don't like snow?"

"It's _April_ , Alex," Maggie groaned playfully, unable to repress her laughter as she pulled the blankets down to swat Alex's hand away, only for Alex to catch her fingers, kissing her fingertips.

"I didn't move to Southern California to see snow again," Maggie explained in an unimpressed mutter.

"What's wrong with snow?" Alex murmured, facing the window again, where snowflakes slowly sprinkled their way onto the outer window sill. She turned to Maggie, rubbing her cold hands between hers."It's beautiful…"

Maggie exhaled deeply, hanging an arm around Alex's neck and tugging her in against her neck. "It's cold," she stated drily, furrowing her brows in disappointment, "And boring. And it clogs all the air vents and fills up the streets ad makes the traffic so much worse. And you gotta wear heavy ass coats, and boots, and snowshoes. Seriously, Alex. It _sucks_."

"But - snowmen!" Alex protested, grinning as she shook Maggie's shoulder, "And we can make hot chocolate! And we'll get to staying, with movies, and fleece blankets, and sweaters my mom knit!"

Maggie burrowed herself - and Alex - deeper into the warm blankets. She cupped Alex's face, and kissed her nose before shifting so she was looking over Alex. "Why do you like snow so much, Danvers? I've never seen you so excited… I mean, aside from _certain_ times…"

"Why do you _hate_ it so much?" Alex countered seriously, sprawling her arms over the mattress.

"Because I grew up in Blue Springs," Maggie described with a matter-of-fact shrug, "And every single winter of my childhood was spent shelled in at home, or plowing blocked driveways, because of that sicky stuff-"

"And I grew up here. In California," Alex countered, with a stubborn pout, "I was raised in front of a beach. And I've lived in this godforsaken city for ten whole years! This is, like, the first time I've seen snow outside of ski trips!"

"Because it isn't supposed to snow in SoCal!" Maggie insisted, her statement making Alex laugh. "Look!" Maggie continued, shivering as she finally moved over Alex into the cold of their apartment, pointing at the sky outside the window, "Right there! Aliens! It's probably a plan to take over the city, or something! Snow, in April, in the desert, isn't natural! They're manipulating the atmosphere!"

"I literally don't see anything…" Alex answered, shaking her head.

"Because the aliens are brain-washing you!" Maggie attempted, throwing up her arms.

Alex arched both her eyebrows. "Uh-huh. And why exactly are _you_ not brainwashed?"

"Because I'm _immune_ to the supposed 'enchanting' effects of snow!" Maggie persisted stubbornly, "Kara's gotta go find the aliens and stop them!"

"You know for a fact that Kara is probably out there, making snow angels with children at the park."

Maggie rolled her eyes, and picked her phone up off the nightstand, before scowling as she studied the screen. "The lines are down at the NCPD. We're excused from work today…And traffic systems are down. Meaning automotive commute isn't the best idea… What the hell?"

Alex smirked.

"Don't give me that smile, Alex," Maggie retorted, but Alex lifted herself and sat at the edge of the bed, hanging her arms around Maggie's waist, snickering as she glanced up at her girlfriend.

"We're stuck indoors with absolutely _nothing_ to do," she declared in mock defeat, tightening her embrace around Maggie, "Looks like we're trapped in here…"

Maggie finally smiled back and put her phone down as Alex laced soft kisses into her skin.

"Now that I think about it, that might not actually be that bad," she noted, running her fingers through Alex's silky dark hair, and Alex grinned appreciatively as she pulled her girlfriend back under the covers.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **\- DBV**


End file.
